Love Me or Hate Me
by I'm-painting-the-world-gray
Summary: Fairies, vampires,and many other creatures. Fanasty or real? This question has been asked over the years and there is still no answer. Here is a story that proves these creatures are real and that love knows no boundries. I/K M/S R/S & many other pairings


**Hey, look another story by me!! yay!! now i don't think this one is good but you guys tell me!!**

**Opening**: "Fairies, vampires, werewolves, warriors, and many other creatures. Fantasy or real? This question has been asked over the years and there is still no answer. Here is a story that proves these creatures are real and that love knows no boundaries." said Aphrodite the goddess of love and Selene the goddess of the moon in unison.

**The Story:** "Hey, Kagome wait up!" said a girl with a giant boomerang.

"Okay, but we need to hurry or we will be late meeting the guys in the woods." Kagome said slowing down.

"Oh, I forgot we were meeting them." Sango said giggling.

"I am blaming you, if Koga gets mad." Kagome said laughing.

"...-sigh- Fine." Sango said jogging toward the woods.

"Now, I can change." Sango and Kagome said in unison once the entered the woods A ribbon circled around Kagome and she spinned around. (AN: like in Sailor Moon.) When she stopped spinning and the ribbon disappeared, Kagome had black and red fairy wings. She was still wearing the clothes, she wore before the wings appeared.

"Ta Da!" Kagome said flapping her wings. Sango jumped high in the air and came down with fangs and her eyes changed to look like cat ones.

"Boo-ya!" Sango said showing her fangs.

"My little cat warrior shall we go find Koga and Shippo now?" Kagome asked smirking.

"I think we shall."Sango said joining arms with Kagome and skipping through the woods.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN!" a werewolf screamed at them.

"Well, yo see Sango lost her cat, so we had to look for it." Kagome said looking innocent.

"Kagome!" said a tall boy.

"Hey, buddy." she said patting his head, "Are we ready to go?"

"No, I am waiting for a few more friends." Koga said.

"I thought we were your only friends?" Sango asked tilting her head to the side.

"No, you guys hide over the summer and don't do anything. So i met some people and they are really cool." Koga said rubbing the back of his neck.

"WOLFY! There you are." said someone from behind.

"Hey, Miro-man... Where's Mutt?" Koga asked worried.

"ABOVE YOU, WOLF!" someone else said tackling Koga to the ground.

"KOGA!" Kagome said.

"They are vampires." Sango said.

"Hey, these are my friends. Inuyasha and Miruko." Koga said pointing to the two vampires next to him. Inuyasha had long silver hair, amber eyes, and weird dog ears on the top of his head. He was wearing a tight red shirt, black tight pants and black sneakers. Miruko had long hair in a small pony-tail at the nape of his neck and purple eyes. He was wearing a tight purple shirt, tight black jeans, and purple sneakers.

"Hey." Inuyasha said nodding his head.

"Sup?" Miruko asked.

"And these are my best friends ever." Koga said walking over Kagome, Sango and Shippo. "This is Kagome, Sango and Shippo." Koga said pointing to each one.

"Hi, I am a dark fairy." Kagome said, " But that only means i wear dark clothes." Kagome said smiling.

"I am a cat warrior." Sango said.

"And i am fox warrior." Shippo said. Kagome had long fairy wings that were black and red, she also had long black hair with blood red highlights, and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a red shirt that had a picture of a black heart on it, a pair of tight black pants, and combat boots. Sango had fangs, cat eye that were hazel, and long brown hair up in a high pony-tail. She was wearing a tight pink shirt with a picture of Ash(AN: from Pokemon) on it, tight pink like jeans on and a pair of fuzzy boots. Shippo had orange spiked hair with beautiful blue eyes. He was wearing a tight brown shirt and tight blue jeans. Koga had long brown hair pulled into a pony-tail, blue/green eyes, and a necklace on. He was wearing a shirt with a picture of a werewolf on it, tight khaki corduroy pants and his skater shoes on.

"I think we will all be very good friends." Koga said smiling. Some came running through the woods.

"Sorry -pant- I -pant- am late -pant-" said the person.

"RINNY!!!" Kagome said running over to the other fairy.

"Rin?" Inuyasha an d Miruko asked shocked. The fairy turned around and screamed.

"I thought i got away from you two today! Damn Shessy." Rin said pouting.

"Huh?" everyone asked dumbfondly.

"Oh... hehe." Rin said laughing. "You guys remember when i said i had a boyfriend." Everyone nodded. "Well, that boyfriend is a vampire and these to idiots are his little brothers."

"Ohhh... that makes sense now." Kagome said.

"I got it." Sango said.

"Do you?" asked Shippo.

"No, i just wanted to sound smart." Sango said smiling and everyone laughed.

"umm... we are going to be late if we don't hurry." Rin said checking her watch. Rin has short brown hair pulled half up in a side pony-tail, brown eyes, and black and blue fairy wing. She was wearing a tight dark blue shirt, a black skirt with blue leggings and black flats.

"OH SHIT." everyone said running.  
.:shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit:.

Kagome: 17, is a dark fairy.

Sango: 17, is a cat warrior. A cat warrior is like a cat demon, that is a warrior.

Koga: 18, is a werewolf.

Shippo: 18, is a fox warrior, is just like a cat warrior only a fox.

Inuyasha: 18, is a vampire.

Miruko: 18 is a vampire.

Rin: 17 is a dark fairy.

.:endendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendendend:.

what ya'll think? i got this idea from a couple of my friends... only not using IY characters. Anyway hit that blue-ish purple button and tell me. what you think!


End file.
